


Motivation

by thewarden02



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewarden02/pseuds/thewarden02
Summary: To help desmond, vidic has lucy run a errand





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Asked Lucy as she just stood there staring at Vidic." You heard me Miss Stillman. I want you to help Mr. Miles so that he can finish up the search more quickly." Said Vidic in response to Lucy's question. "You want me to help him by pleasuring him!" Yelled Lucy, placing extra emphasis on pleasuring." Miss Stillman we are people of science. We know that to increase productivity, we have to fullfil certain needs. And the human body has, well you can say special needs. And these needs can only be fullfiled by people of a, certain requirements." "And by these requirements you mean the hole between my legs?" "To put it bluntly, yes." Replied Vidic. "And remember Miss Stillman, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be here." Suddenly Lucy remembered that night." Fine! But don't expect me to do it while he is awake! And you will grant me access to the cameras in the room so i could delete this thing i am about to do." Said Lucy. Vidic smiled and said "Done. And you should say these things. You will perform these activities till the artifact is secured." Lucy shot a mean look which quickly faded as she noded in approval and walked away on her way to where Desmond was. She knew that he would be in the animus for many more hours so this was the best time to do what she came to do. As she entered she saw Desmond on the animus. "Get to it Miss Stillman. And i hope you are not doing it clothed." She heard Vidic's voice and quicly went to her computer and disabled all cameras and locked the door. This is it she thought. A scientist with mind like no others, about to be used as whore. Worst of all, she did it willingly. Now assured that there would be no distractions she unbuttoned her blouse and finally it was off. She took off her bra." Why do i need to do this! He can't see me!" She thought. And as she did she slipped out of her pants and underwear and stood their naked. After some final thought she approached him and she slowly unzipped his jeans and kept her hand on his crotch. She thought that what should she do now. And suddenly the answered popped up. Litreally. As only due to her hand's warmth Desmond had an erection and his cock stood up at. Instead of removing her hand she thought "7 inch? 8 inch?" And it was like something took contol of her. Could be the fact she wasn't intimate with anyone in years or due to some templar tech, she couldn't control herself and grabbed his cock in his hand and Desmond jerked a bit. But she didn't care she started moving her hand up and down. Suddenly she took his cock and took it in her mouth. She gagged a bit but then was following a rythym moving her mouth up and down. Oh she loved it. Her hands reaching down to between her leg and touching herself. The stroking was random as her mind was around the cock in her mouth. She loved the cock so much that she wanted it. Inside her. Now. She got up and stood above Desmond. She squated and straddled his cock and then dropped down on it in a second. " Fuck!" She yelled out loud. And after a moment of recovery she continued this session. Up and down she went. Moaning, cursing and more moaning filled the air. She was loving it. Desmond's cock was so long and thick that it was tearing her apart. And she loved it. She kept changing positions and with each position her pleasure only increased. She was blinded by lust. So blinded that she didn't see the cameras were on again as soon she started this fuck fest. She knew she was about to cum but didn't wanna slow down. And as she rode him she came on him. Her juices covering his cock. She scremed. She didn't moan, she screamed. And after a moment of heavy breathing she thought of an idea. She thought she could use the now wet cock to fuck her in the ass. And before a blink of an eye she positioned herself on the cock and dropped. "Ahhhhhhhh" she screamed as her ass was tore apart by the cock. She never tried anal. But this was painful. But she didn't stop. She continued riding him, screaming. The whole of abstergo could hear her. She didn't mind. She fucked him and that was all that mattered. And soon she could feel his cock pulsing. He was about to come. She increased her speed and as soon as he came she moaned as his cum filled her up. And it wouldn't stop. Filling her till you could see a bulge on her stomach and ass. As soon he was finished she got up, cum dripping from inside her. And she trembled and fell down. And she slept there tired as hell. After an hour she got up. Dressed up, cum still dripping leaving a huge mark on her clothes. She covered up Desmond and left as if nothing happened. But before she left, she saw the cameras. " Oh shit!"


	2. A shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her adventure with desmond on that night she has another one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add in the comments what you want in the next one

* * *

 

* * *

Lucy couldn't think straight. She had sex with a man who has no idea what the hell happened. She still had his seed dripping from inside her ass, leaving a trail. And worst of all, the cameras were on. How could she miss it!." I am an assassin for god's sake! And i couldn't notice a stupid, fucking blinking camera!" She kept walking through the empty halls of absterego. Then she decided that she should go to the gym." Atleast the showers could clean my body." But her mind was now set. She wanted more.

   As she finally came to the gym showers, she stripped again as she went in to the showers." Why the hell is that absterego has only shared bathrooms for both sexes?" Thinking this she turned on the shower. And the cold water only turned her on more. Her hands quickly guided down to between her legs. "Ahhh!" She exclaimed. She quickly picked up the pace and the touching turned to rubbibg. She turned the shower off and foccused on her clit. "Fuck!" She was nearly there. "And did you see the way she screamed? I jerked off to to that bitch." She suddenly stopped as she heard someone speaking. "Yeah. Lucy Stillman? More like Lucy Fuck-Any-Man!" And the 2 guards laughed on this stupid joke. Lucy was consumed by rage and she quickly stormed out of the shower forgetting she was naked. She thought that they haven't seen her so she could quickly tip-toe back to the shower stall and her clothes but as she turned around she saw a guard, grinning, admiring her naked body. Lucy raised her hands to cover herself but suddenly a pair hands grabbed her hands by the wrist from behind. The second guard put cuffs on her hand immoblizing her as she fell to the ground." Well what do we have here? If it isn't Miss Fuck-Any-Man. Well since you love it so much fuck this!" And he quickly let down his pant and his cock sprung out almost hitting her in the face. His was barely 6 inches, nothing compared to Desmond's." You asshole." She said "This isn't a porn movie where you would fuck me and walk away as nothing happened. You will let me g...." Lucy was cut off as the guard grabbed her head and slammed his cock into her face. His length was small but due to the sudden push, the cock went straight through her mouth blocking her throat and gaging her. " Ahhh! I... Can't.... Breathe!" She tried to scream but couldn't." Sorry sweetheart. Can't hear you. If you want me take it out, you will have to suck it. Her eyes were rolling back. World fading to black. She had no other choice. She started running her tongue around his cock. And then he took it out, gave her a moment to breath and rammed it back in. "Good. You know what you have to do." Lucy, now tired, could only nod and do as they ask. The guard then stated to fuck her mouth. Slow for a moment, but then took a very fast pace. Lucy was overhelmed. She couldn't keep up. And her mouth was being torn appart by the cock. He was about to come. But suddenly, he pushed her to the ground. " 

I couldn't cum without fucking you properly." And he picked her up and stood her up and went behind her. "You have lubricated me well. So why not anal?" He said as he positioned himself. Lucy couldn't handle anal again so soon. " No please don't!" But suddenly the second guard who she had ignored picked her up slightly and rammed his huge cock up her pussy." NOOO!" She yelled at the top of her voice. And the first guard pushed his cock in her ass, slowly." Nooo! Please i beg you! Please! Stop!

    And so the guards began fucking her in rythym. As one cock went out other one went in. Screams filled the shower room." Ahhhh!!! Please! Stop! I beg of you!" She screamed at the top of her voice. She wanted more sex. But this was hard fucking rape. Her holes were being ripped apart. Her ass was sore. Her pussy was wet. She was horny. She gave up. Her ass was now moving with the rythym of her molesters. She thought the sooner they came, the sooner it would be over." Oh yes! Fuck me. Fuck me harder!" She yelled, consumed by lust. And the men increased their pace." You want it take it!" Said the guard up her ass as he started to spray her with his cum. The second guard pulled out before cumming and Lucy suddenly fell to the ground. Now on all fours and her ass filled up. The first guard fell to the floor out of breath. And when Lucy opened her mouth to breathe, then suddenly the second guard rammed his dick in her open mouth. And with only a few pushes started to cum. His sperm coated her throat which was burning because of which Lucy tried to scream and pushed him away. His last strands of seed created a streak across. Lucy swallowed his cum." Son of a bitch" she said to the guard as she crawled to her clothes and grabbed them. She walked out holding her clothes in hand.


End file.
